Babies in a Half Shell
by cecebeec
Summary: Holly's life takes a turn when she finds baby turtles and two other females in the alley by her house. Raising these kids are going to be harder than she expected! Can she handle these mutant children and protect them from danger?
1. Chapter 1

_You can imagine my surprise when I found myself raising a bunch of kids._

 _Wait...I'm going too far! Perhaps it's best to start from the beginning._

 _My name is Holly Stanford, and I am a young adult trying to make it in this crazy economy of life. I have short gold hair with one lock curling upward and gold eyes. I usually dress tomboyish with a sense of flair._ _I live in the city, loud and boisterous. My apartment has a great view of the skyline and I love seeing the people below go about their day. I go to school at the local community college and I am trying to get a degree in business. My life is so ordinary that not many people notice me. Even in my school, I am never called on and never seen. Perhaps it was my fate to be not noticed. I kinda wished for someone to notice me or call me dear names._

 _Then one day, everything all changed..._

* * *

"Man! This night has been super crazy!"

What was considered crazy to the teens was a normal night for them. If anyone saw what was going on in the nighttime of the city, they would think they were going insane. Four anthropomorphic turtles were fighting robots with pink brains inside of them. One turtle had a blue mask on and was fighting with the use of katanas. He spinned kicked a row of ugly bots to the ground. The one fighting next to him had a red mask and using a pronged weapon known as a sai. He yelled loudly and completely ravaged the ones that tried to attack the blue one. Another one wore a purple mask and used a bow to fight with. He was fighting side-by-side with another one with an orange mask who used nunchucks. The orange mask one laughed as he hit two of the robots, making them explode.

"Did you see that Donnie? I totally kicked their butts!" The orange one told the purple one. He spun his nunchucks and placed them on his side. "Those Kraang bots had no idea who they were messing with."

"I agree with Mikey on this one. They are coming less and less." Raph said, patting Mikey on the back. "We might just have earned ourselves a small break."

"A break sounds opportune suggestion. Shall we also get a pizza to celebrate?" Donnie asked, strapping his bow on his back. "I'm starved!"

"We may have to hold back on the celebration guys." Leo said, pulling out his T-phone. "I just got a call from April. She and Karai have been ambushed by some more Kraang bots! They're downtown on Broad Street!"

"Man! I really wanted some pizza!" Mikey complained, but shook his head. "But I guess we got to save Leo and Donnie's girlfriends!"

"April/Karai is not my girlfriend!" Both turtles yelled, making him shrink down and hold his hands out.

"Alright I was just kidding!" Mikey looked at Raph. "Touchy..."

Raph just rolled his eyes. His brothers were always in denial about their feelings.

Meanwhile at the scene of the fight, April and Karai were fighting back-to-back against more Kraang droids. April was using her psychic powers and tensai to blow her combatants away. Karai used her tanto knives to stab and slice at her enemies. Both girls were extremely fierce kunoichi.

"Think you can keep up?" Karai asked April as she flipped over and doubled kicked some droids.

"Funny, I should be asking you the same question!" April retorted, punching a droid down. "They just keep on coming! What are they trying to protect?"

"Maybe that floating cube we saw earlier. The green one with the red dots!" Karai replied, stabbing another droid. "They were going to use it on the city!"

"We can't let that happen!" April gave a yell as she sliced three bots using her tensai. "We have to stop them!"

"APRIL! KARAI! WE ARE HERE TO HELP!" The two female ninjas smiled as they saw Mikey barreling downwards along with the rest of the turtles. They wasted no time defeating the Kraang before entering the warehouse. Lo and behold there was a large green cube with red dots blinking on it.

"Looks like that cube is full of potent mutagen!" Donnie examined the sides. "If this was to be unleashed upon the city, it could cause a massive outbreak of mutants!"

"That would be a bad thing right?" Mikey asked.

"Well, considering the size of the thing Mikey, IT WOULD BE REALLY BAD!" Raph yelled, causing Mikey's eyes to swirl.

"We have to destroy it then." Leo swung his swords. "Donnie, can you find an opening we can use or a switch we can throw?"

"Might take me a minute. April, can you come and help me?" The purple masked turtle said. April nodded and went to the control panel with him.

"Karai, I need you and me to search the perimeter for more droids. No doubt that they must've been alerted to the fight."

"Understood." Karai said before leaping upwards.

"And Raph, I need you and Mikey to find an exit away from the cube in case this all backfires."

"Yes! We get to find an exit!" Mikey pumped his fist before blinking. "How come we got that job?"

"Yeah. How about we switch things up?" Raph pointed at Leo. "I'll go with Karai while you go with Mikey."

Leo sighed and facepalmed. "It really doesn't matter who goes with who. We need to find a way out just in case this whole place decides to-"

"Uh oh..." Donnie frantically pushed some buttons. "Guys we have a problem! The cube just activated!"

"What! Donnie I told you to find a way to turn it off, not turn it on!" Leo yelled, running towards the controls with the rest of the team. April and Donnie were trying to turn the cube off.

"We pressed something and it just turned on!" April said, wiping her brow. "This was a pure accident!"

"Stand back! I know how to deal with things like this!" Mikey pushed them out of the way and cracked his knuckles before just randomly pushing buttons. Raph hit him over the head and growled.

"STOP MAKING THINGS WORSE!" He yelled, making the orange masked turtle rub the back of his neck. "We need to destroy this!" He raised his sai.

"No wait-!" Leo was about to stop him when the cube glowed green and opened up. Tendrils of green light wrapped around the bodies of the two girls and the turtles before sucking them inside. The process began as the group began to shrink in size and their minds were wiped clean and pure. A flash of bright green light erupted from the cube, breaking it instantly, and sending a giant ball of light flying out into the city.

* * *

"Hey mom, yeah nothing is happening tonight."

Holly walked down the streets of New York City with a bag of groceries underneath her arms. She was wearing a casual outfit of a yellow hoodie, blue jeans, and yellow Converse sneakers. Yawning, she reached the intersection that lead to her house.

 _"Are you sure your going to be alright? This city has been getting crazier!"_

"Nothing I can't handle. If I just stay out of the craziness, then I'll be fine." Holly hung up her phone and sighed. Her mother could be so overprotective at times.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a ball of light touchdown right into the alleyway near her house. Without a second thought, she ran over to where the light fell. Smoke covered the area as she coughed loudly, trying to clear her lungs. Blinking a couple of times, she saw a crater had formed from the explosion. Looking downwards, she saw something that made her gasp.

Inside the crater were a bunch of little babies! Not just any babies either, but turtle babies! Holly stepped into the crater in awe at the sight. The four turtles were huddled close with each other, whimpering and moaning. Next to them Holly saw a small red headed girl wriggling about. And on the other side was another baby girl with black hair and the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen.

"You poor things! How did you all get here?" Holly cooed, picking up the tiniest turtle and holding him close to her chest. "Are you okay babies? Please tell me you aren't hurt!"

The freckled turtle in her arms opened his eyes and looked into hers. Holly's heart melted instantly as she nuzzled him with her nose, making the baby giggle. She felt a tug on her jeans as she looked down to see the others staring up at her. One of them was giving her a quizzical expression, trying to study her. The one on the left was butting his head against her leg, trying to get her attention. The one on her right pulled at her leg, trying to grab the youngest from her arms.

"Sorry guys, I guess I got caught up in the cuteness!" She lowered the turtle down to reunite with its brothers. Blushing at the turtles hugging, she went and scooped up the small girls in her arms. The red headed one yawned and snuggled into her arms. The blackette pouted at her, flailing her arms trying to be tough but failing. Holly laughed at this.

"You guys can stay with me of you like. I live alone anyways." Holly said, going down to get the rest of the turtles. "I'm not sure about raising kids, but I'll try my best!"

With that, she lead the baby turtles into the apartment building, a new sense of happiness bubbling inside her.

* * *

 **I started watching the series from the beginning! I missed the chance of watching it as a kid, so now I get to experience this as a teen! The story is compelling and well written! I wanted to write a baby turtle story that featured a baby April and Karai too! I believe Karai deserves a second chance!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the first part!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to My House**

Holly struggled up the stairs of the apartment building with sweat rolling down her face. On her back was the turtles that had red and blue stripes on their shell. The ones with purple and orange stripes were hanging out on her arms, almost making her drop the girls. The black haired girl managed to crawl up her shoulder and perch herself on her head. The red haired girl was reaching out to the turtle with the purple stripes. Holly smiled and shook her head. These kids were so cute!

"Alright, all I need is to grab my keys and-" She stopped talking and groaned. Her keys were all the way down in her pocket of her coat. Sensing she was worried, the freckled turtle started whimpering a bit. Holly gasped and looked down at the younger one. "Oh please don't cry! I was just saying that I can't reach my keys in my pocket!"

The purple turtle nodded and to her surprise he reached into her pocket and pulled the out! Then he waddle carefully to the door and tried to reach the handle. Holly, in her shock, took the keys from his hands and opened to door. The other babies cheered for him, making the turtle blush. Holly patted his head.

"Thank you sweetie! Who knew I had such a smart kid?" She said, getting him to open up a bit more. she placed a finger on her lips. "Now can you all be good and quiet while we sneak past the tenant?"

The turtles and girls nodded and put their hands on their mouths. Holly snickered and started to quietly walk pass the door of her rude tenant. Before they could reach the elevator, the door swung open.

"Miss Holly!" A male voice called out, making her stop in her tracks. Holly swung around to hide Mikey and Donnie from his sight and keep Leo and Raph safely behind her back. Karai and April made their way back to her arms.

The sight of a burly man with a bushy mustache walked up towards the young woman. His beady dark brown eyes pierced her very being while the stench of his onion breath made her gag.

"I do hope you have this months payment for me." He growled, puffing out rancid breath in her face. Holy swallowed hard and slowly shook her head. "Well when are you going to give it to me!?"

"I-I-I promise to give it to you as soon as possible! I just need to get my next paycheck by the end of the week." Holly assured her horrible tenant who glared down at her trembling body. He then noticed the babies in her arms and grinned.

"So you've taken up babysitting eh? Or are these brats your own?" He leaned forward and grinned at Karai and April. April whimpered and buried her face in Holly's chest while Karai punched him right in the face. The tenant backed up, holding his nose in pain. Holly took the moment to press the button behind her and shove the turtles inside the elevator. Before her tenant could stop her, the doors closed. She sighed loudly and hugged them all.

"Are you kids okay? I hope he didn't frightened you. He's so cruel!" She ranted, making the turtles nod in agreement. "But all of us are going to be alright. I promise to keep you safe and I see you guys are going to protect me too."

Leo squeezed her shoulder, eager for the new adventure. This woman named Holly had found them and took them in when they would be eaten up by the city. She was also responsible and hid them from the mean man that talked down to her. He promised to protect her from the dangers of the city.

Raph hoped that guy wouldn't bother them again! He wished he was older so that he could teach that guy a lesson for talking rude to his mother! Wait mom? He guessed he saw Holly as a parental figure more than some stranger off the street. He hope that his anger wouldn't make her mad.

Donnie reached up and shyly grabbed Holly's hand. The woman had complimented him on his brains and that made him a bit happy. For someone who just met them, she had treated him with such compassion that it surprised him. He believed that she would find a way to raise them in her own best ability.

Mikey hopped up and down as the elevator rose. He was excited to have a new mommy to take care of them! He was also hoping to punch that guy in the face if Karai didn't! He punched the air to look menacing, making Holly look down and laugh. He smiled at her, hoping that she would smile a lot around them.

April didn't need her psychic powers to know that Holly could be trusted. She was slowly beginning to get comfortable in her adopted mother's arms. She read her mind to find nothing but love for them inside along with a few other memories that showed her more of the compassionate side.

Karai smiled to herself as she remembered how she punch that smelly guy. It felt good to protect this new woman that had spared their lives and now she was taking them home. A part of her felt a bit nervous to be adopted by some new lady, but in a way she felt as if this woman could handle her and her family. She hoped that she would accept them, freaky flaws and all.

The elevator stopped as Holly walked out with the turtles in hand. She prayed that none of her neighbors weren't up, but she knew luck wasn't on her side.

"Hello dearie, what are you still doing up at this hour?" One of Holly's neighbors, Mrs. Monroe, was sitting near her door. Mrs. Monroe was a kindly old black woman with silver hair in a bun and wore the best outfits this side of Manhattan. She was one of the few neighbors that actually cared about her and loved to chat with her. The woman blinked her eyes at the sight of the turtles and babies in her arms. "Who are these cutie pies? I've never seen anything like them!"

"These are my...um..." Holly couldn't lie to her. Mikey walked over to Mrs. Monroe and hugged her. The woman laughed and hugged him back.

"I won't tell anyone child, just worried that you were out so late. I made some dinner if you and your new friends would like to join me."

"I couldn't impose..." Her stomach said otherwise however as it groaned loudly. The turtles giggled at this as she blushed.

"C'mon, you can tell me over dinner." Mrs. Monroe ushered her inside, closing the door behind them.

* * *

 **Finally the next chapter! The introduction of Mrs. Monroe, the mean tenant, and some thoughts from the babies. What will happen next? Read on!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ready for more baby action? I am!**

 **Dinner at Miss Holly**

There were a lot of things Miss Monroe had seen growing up in the dangerous streets of New York City.

She had been through a racial point in time where riots were rampant throughout the city, she was a young spry thing holding up her sign with a bright look on her face. She listened to the words of the famous African-Americans Martin Luther King, Thurgood Marshal, and Rosa Parks. She had met the love of her life at an activist rally. They got married and traveled down to the islands and met the craziest group of hispters who got them caught in their island rituals. They even had a children, three of them, who went to high schools that had thugs and drug dealers. It was a miracle that they made it out with full scholarship rides to the best universities.  
Then she and her sweetheart moved into the apartment building to work in the small town shops. Her husband was a strong working man who was kindhearted and brave. He protected her from the big time gangs and those wicked foot clans! But alas, her husband died a long time ago and she had to fend for herself. Now, she protected the young adults from the dark gangs.

Now she was in the kitchen, cooking for a bunch of turtles, two small baby girls, and her favorite adopted child in the whole building.

Mikey went to grab her wooden spoon, getting his hand whacked away. He held his hand, whimpering a bit.

"Not yet sweetie, y'all get to taste my famous sweet potato mash when it's ready." She said, patting his head a bit. "Can you do me a favor and serve the tea on the pot? Not sure if you can understand, but I know you can do it."

Mikey nodded, jumping on the counter and carefully taking the pot off the stove. Moving slowly, he smiled at Miss Monroe and walked into the living room. There, he saw Holly sitting on the couch, rocking April in her arms while Karai was asleep in her lap. Leo was looking at the pictures of a younger Miss Monroe, fascinated by her life. Raph was looking out the window, watching the cars move by. Donnie was reading the books on the coffee table, books about history and life in the Renaissance of Harlem. Mikey placed the pot on the table and patted his mother's leg. Holly glanced down and smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Monroe has got you working in the kitchen with her I see?" Holly gently laid April down next to Karai, both of them hugging each other for warmth. "Ooh! This is her famous chamomile tea! I could use it after the day I've had. I am certain that she'll teach you her tricks of trade since she worked in a restaurant on the East Side."

Mikey bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement. He couldn't wait to cook with the nice granny lady! Holly poured some tea in the various cups and added a lot of sugar in her own. The rest of the turtles walked over and tapped the cups slightly.

"What are those things?" Raph asked, talking in their own baby noise.

"They are for drinking this hot liquid that granny made on the flame thing! It was so cool how it lit up and the white, puffy stuff came out of it!" Mikey described, passing the cups around.

"I believe they are called teacups." Donnie said, blowing on top of his. "This is used to hold tea within it. Tea is apparently made up of leaves and water." He sniffed his cup. "Smells good too..."

"Whatever it is, mom is drinking it slowly. Guess the hot water burns your mouth." Leo observed, taking a tentative sip of his tea. "Wow, this stuff is bland."

"Add some of that white powdery substance in your cup." Donnie suggested, taking the spoon and placing some in his. "It helps to enhance the flavor."

Holly watched them with a raised eyebrow. These turtles were strange, but she was willing to give them a chance. They actually looked like they could light up her life. She patted the heads of the small females too. They were with these turtles when she found them. She wondered what they were doing with a bunch of turtles?

"Holly, tell the kids to go wash up for supper. I have everything ready! Can you come and set the table child?" Miss Monroe's voice called from the dining room.

Holly smiled and shook the babies awake. April yawned cutely and blinked her eyes open. Karai shook her head and darted her eyes around in worry. She stopped at Holly and babbled a bit.

"You! Thank goodness you are unharmed!" She waved her arms upward. "Where are we? Are we safe? Is that mean man gonna get us?"

Holly picked her up and placed her against her hip. "Nice to see you up again. We are going to eat dinner with a trusted friend of mine."

"Great, cause I am starving!" April babbled, making grabby hands towards Holly, who picked her up and placed her on the other hip.

"Boys, can you go wash your hands in the bathroom? It's down the hall here." Holly said, knowing the turtles could hear her. They placed their cups on the table and raced to bathroom, some shoving each other to get there first. Reaching the bathroom, they started pushing each other to wash first.

"Stop pushing me Raph! I got here first!" Mikey yelled, falling to the ground.

"Yeah, well I get to wash first! I smelled the food she was cooking." Raph said, grinning down at him. "You snooze, you lose bro!"

"Enough bickering guys! I just want to get something in my belly. I haven't eaten in days!" Leo said, picking up the bar of soap. "Guess we wash with this thing."

"Technically, we lather ourselves with it. We wash it off in the water." Donnie said, earning a glance from all his brothers.

"Whatever smartie! I just want to eat!" Raph said, turning on the water, amazed about how it rushed. "Woah!"

"That looks so cool! I want to splash in it!" Mikey played a bit with the water, watching the water fill the basin. "So clean and fresh!"

"Watch where you're splashing Mikey! We are gonna be soaking wet!" Leo complained.

* * *

"What is taking those boys so long?" Miss Monroe asked, putting a bunch of grilled chicken on Holly's plate. The girls were in a high chair, sucking down milk in a couple of baby bottles.

"I told them to wash up. I hope they didn't take a shower instead." Holly wondered, getting up. "Maybe I should go check on them."

"Go ahead Holly. I can watch the girls. Don't be too late or your dinner will get cold!"

* * *

 **Can the turtles be okay? How will Holly deal with her rambunctious boys? Read on the find out soon!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

***Sorry for the late chapter! Here are some more cute babies!***

* * *

After a dinner fiasco at Miss Monroe's house, Holly took the kids back to her apartment. It wasn't anything spacious, but it was her little slice of home life. It had one bedroom, a pull out couch, a small kitchen area, a living room, a bathroom to the side, and a balcony where she would frequently go out to read her books, study for late night test, or just watch the city down below. There was a television with a couple dozen channels, a microwave that only heated food halfway, and a fridge that hardly kept the light on. But to Holly, this was her home.

"Alright kids, let me pull out the couch and get everything set up." She placed April and Karai down by the couch and watched them crawl around the floor. "Can Brainy and Smiley go into my room and grab the big blue blanket by the closet door. Leader and Grumpy, help me with this bed please!"

Mikey and Donnie nodded as they ran to the room where their mom slept. Mikey gazed in awe at how yellow the room looked and saw the big pile of stuffed animals in the corner of the room. Getting a bit sidetracked, he waddled over to the pile and started playing with the fluffy white kitty cat.

"Hi there! My name's Mikey, what's yours?" He asked it, playing with the tail.

"You do realize that it can't reply to you right?" Donnie said, amused at his brother's antics. He walked to the closet door and saw the large blue blanket. "Man, Leo will really love this blanket. It's his favorite color." He grabbed the blanket and drug it across the floor. "Come on Mikey, we have what we came for."

"Alright, I bet mom won't mind if I bring Mister Whiskers with me!" Mikey said, holding the cute kitten in his arms. "He was telling me a funny story!"

* * *

Leo and Raph giggled at their nicknames as they helped her pull out the bed. Eager to show off, Raph yanked hard on the handle to pull it out, but ended up toppling to the ground. He grunted, glaring at the pull out bed with hatred.

"Don't get angry at the bed for what you did." Leo chided him, giving him a small smirk. "After all, you can't blame it for not opening for you."

"Shut up Leo! At least I tried to open the bed. You are letting mom pull the couch out by herself!" He yelled, pointing at Holly who was struggling to get the couch out.

Leo yelped as he went to help her pull the rest of it out. It was a struggle, but they managed to get out the whole bed. April and Karai clapped their cute hands as Holly giggled a bit. Mikey and Donnie came back with blanket and critter in tow as Holly places the large blanket on the bed.

"Well that takes care of the bed. Now I think you could all use a bath!" Holly remarked, her nose scrunched up from the smell of mud and sewage. "You guys smell like a dumpster, an adorable dumpster!"

"We do not!" Mikey protested, sniffing his armpits before cringing. "Okay she has a point."

"I have to concur, we stink badly." Donnie said, choking on his own scent. "A bath will do miracles for that."

"Are we going to have to take a bath with you guys?" April wondered, fidgeting in her diaper. "I don't know if I feel comfortable doing that."

"She'll probably place us in different baths. No way would she let us all bathe together." Karai comforted the red head. "I agree with you on that point. I don't want to bathe with those smelly boys!"

"We can hear you!" Raph shouted angrily, glaring at the blackette. "That wasn't nice meanie!"

Holly watched with a perplexed look on her face as the babies started to argue in their own language. She couldn't help but smirk at their cute behavior.

* * *

Leo was always one to be helpful. It was just a character trait that always stuck with him. So when his mother asked him to help her get the bathtub ready, he was all but too eager to help. He was in the bathroom with her as she filled up the tub to the brim with steamy water. Using her elbow, she tested it to make sure it was just right. Leo gleefully helped put the bubble soap in to make the bathtub sparkle with bubbles.

"Thanks again kiddo, although it's strange really." Holly said, putting in some various toys. "You seem to be the only one who enjoys helping me out. All the others don't compare to your level of expertise."

"What can I say, I love to help out!" He replied, sitting on the toilet. "Bathtime is my time to get to know you better too!"

Holly patted his head and gave him a smile. She really wished she could understand what they were saying sometimes. "Okay my little helper, you go round up the others. I need to see if we have enough water toys for the bunch of you."

Leo nodded and leapt off the toilet. He ran out the door to get the others in the living room. Holly shook her head before turning her attention back to the tub. The bubbles had reached a peak highness of the rim of the tub. for extra measure, she dug out her old rubber ducky for them to play with.

"Alright kids, come on in! The water is nice and warm!" Holly stopped when she realized that they were all gathered by the door, April and Karai in Raph's arms. The two girl were struggling to get out at the sight of a tub. "Well don't just stand there, come on in!"

Mikey whooped as he jumped up and cannonballed into the tub. Holly sighed, spitting out the soapy water that hit her face. Donnie slipped in afterwards along with Leo. Raph carefully deposited April and Karai into Holly's arms before landing in. The turtles started to play around in the water, making a smile appear on Holly's face.

"Have some fun now boys. I'll go wash the girls."

* * *

 **Next time: Sleepy turtles and cute moments.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Time for bedtime!***

* * *

Holly hummed as she washed the hairs of Karai and April with some soft scented shampoo. Since the turtles had taken over the bathtub, she had decided to take out a small basin to wash the girls in. The red haired sweetie blew in the bubbly foam coming off the sides of the basin while the blackette was using her arms to slice them. She laughed as she saw the turtles playing in the bathtub and splashing around.

"Ha! Take this Mikey!" Raph said, using the water gun to soak him. "I've got you right where I want you!"

Mikey squealed as the soapy water hit him. "No fair Raph! I wasn't ready!"

"You guys are supposed to be cleaning yourselves, not playing around." Leo said, rubbing the bar of soap on one of the washcloths that Holly had given them. "We need to get to bed so that we are well rested for the morning."

"I concur with Leo here. A toddler needs approximately eight hours of rest or even more." Donnie agreed, washing his shell or what he could reach that is. "Besides, we get a whole pullout bed to ourselves!"

"Alright you two, enough with the water banter. Time to get you all nice and clean." Holly came over with a sponge. She washed their shells so clean that you could see your reflection off them. April and Karai watched the turtles move about and try to push each other out of the way to get clean. Eventually, she had gotten them fully clean and sparkly. Holly picked up the turtles and dried them off with a massive towel. The girls got the same treatment as well, their hair nice and fluffy from the drying.

"Hmm...well I don't have pajamas suited for little kids..." Holly said aloud, looking at the girls. "The turtles are fine, but you girls can't sleep naked. Maybe I should let you use my old shirts or something so you won't get cold." She walked out of the room, rummaging in her drawers and found some old shirts that were sure to be some nightgowns. She made a mental note to grab some baby clothes tomorrow and more oddities for the babies. Walking back in the bathroom, she smiled at the sleepy expressions on each of their faces.

"Aww...looks like you guys are tuckered out!" She cooed, slipping the shirts on April and Karai. Both of them yawned and snuggled deep in her chest for warmth, making her smile. The turtles crowded around her body and tried to get some of that heat action too. Scooping them all up, she went to the living room and placed them on the pull-out bed one-by-one. Then she took the blanket and made sure they were all snug before stepping back to admire her handiwork.

"Good thing I've watched mom do this a thousand times. It just goes to show how much you can learn from your parents." She whispered under her breath. Leaning down, she placed a kiss on each of them, watching them smile in their sleep. "Have pleasant dreams you guys. I'll figure out what to do in the morning and go gather the supplies needed to protect you."

Giving her babies one last check, she walked into her bedroom, kicked off her house shoes, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, fell asleep.

* * *

Mikey woke up in the middle of the night, snuggling with the cat plushie he had found in Holly's room. He whimpered, sliding out of the blanket and walked to the bedroom where he found the toy. He saw that Holly was fast asleep, one of her legs dangling off the left side of bed and one arm off the right. Her head was half on, half off the pillow. She bore a neutral expression, but her face was calm. He took this as a sign to wobble over to the bed and get next to her. Using her blanket, he brought it up to his chin and pressed his head against her chest falling back asleep.

* * *

A little while later, April entered the room looking for a quieter place to sleep. Raph was snoring up a storm and she couldn't get a decent night's sleep at that. When she saw Mikey sleeping on Holly, she pouted. Nevertheless, she climbed on the bed and took a spot by the pillow. Smelling the lavender scent of her shampoo lulled her back asleep

* * *

Donnie pushed against the door, opening it just enough to get his small body inside. He ran towards the bed, jumping up to grab the sheets to hoist himself up. He wanted to sleep with Holly too. Not that sleeping in the room with the others was bad, but he wanted some female companionship. Landing on top of the bed, he gasped as he realized that she wasn't the first turtle there.

Oh well...at least he could enjoy the company of Holly and the others. He crawled around the bed to find a good spot as she slowly went back to sleep.

* * *

Soon enough, the rest of the team made their way into the bedroom, finding various spots on the bed to get closer to Holly. It was truly a heartwarming scene, watching them all snuggle together.


	6. Chapter 6

***Who's ready for a shopping trip and meeting a new friend?***

* * *

The morning had started out nice and quiet.

Holly murmured in her sleep, turning over to bring the blanket closer to her chest. Her tired arms went to reach for the blanket, but instead found nothing. It was then Holly realized that she had fallen off the side of the bed, flat on her face.

"Not...how...I wanted to start the morning." She grumbled to herself as she picked herself up. Her eyes adjusted to the morning sunlight as she opened the curtains up. The light streamed into the room, making it brighter and cheerier. She could only smile as she looked over to her bed...

To find her whole family had taken up the bed!

Mikey was in her spot, his head on her pillow. April was snuggled on the other pillow, her finger in her mouth. Next to her was Donnie who was sharing his blanket with Raph who was growling in his sleep. Karai was draped over her bedframe, drool coming out of her mouth. Holly smiled at the sight, but realized that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. So much for sleeping in this morning.

It was then she realized that she didn't see the blue bandana one. It took all her willpower to not scream as she placed her hands behind her back to feel him latched onto her back. How he got there she didn't know, but she was certain that he had landed on her back when she fell over. Shaking her head, she grabbed him by the shell and brought him to her face. Leo yawned, opening his eyes to see her giving him an amused smirk.

"Morning sleepy turtle." She cooed, watching his face brighten up. "Looks like you and me will be making breakfast this morning. I'm thinking peaches and apple puree for you guys and a healthy fruit smoothie for me! How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me!" Leo said, only for it to come out in baby talk.

"I'll take that as a yes! Come on big guy, let's go!"

Holly waltzed into the kitchen, Leo in her arms, and got out the blender. Using the leftover fruit and applesauce, she made her version of baby food for the kids and a nice smoothie for herself. Taking a couple of pillows, she fashioned a high chair for Leo as she spooned his puree into a bowl. Leo took a tentative bite before squealing with joy at how sweet it was. No sooner did he do that did the others wake up and waddle into the kitchen. Luckily, Holly had planned for the others to come in and set the table accordingly. While they ate their breakfast, she wrote down a shopping list of materials and food to get. Biting her lip, she realized that she might have to take a week off of work in order to find someone to take care of the kids. Groaning, she went into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Wonder what her problem is." Mikey wondered, getting puree all over his face.

"I deduce it has something to do with that piece of paper over there. She has been scribbling on it for the past ten minutes." Donnie pointed out, swallowing another spoonful of breakfast.

"I heard she was taking us out today to get things." Leo told the others. "I'm excited to see the city!"

"Won't we get weird looks when mommy takes us out?" Karai worried, looking at her brothers and sister. "I mean, are turtles even considered real babies?"

"We won't look weird in this city! We practically look normal by New York standards!" Raph argued, sending some of his food in all directions when he hit the table. "And if anyone judges us for looking like this, we have the right to pound their faces in!"

"Maybe we can solve that problem without violence Raph..." April said, sweatdroppng at his violent actions.

Holly came back, wearing a cute yellow sundress and brown sandals. A loose fitting sunhat sat up top her head, letting everyone see her cute eyes. "Alright, I'm going to get the girls dressed while I find something to cover you guys with. Might have to use some sweatshirts to disguise you." Patting the boys on the head, she picked up the girls. "And then I'm going to come back and clean you up. Seriously orangey, how did you get puree on your head?"

* * *

After getting the kids in new clothes and sweatshirts, they finally made it out the door into the sight and sounds of New York. Holly's eyes scanned the area, trying to find some form of taxi or bike she could use to get the kids around. They were all positioned on different parts of her body, almost weighing her down. Mikey was on her right shoulder while Raph was on her left. Leo was clutching her back while Donnie clutched her front. April and Karai held her hands, looking cute in the dresses that Holly "made" for them. If anyone saw her, they would assume she ran an orphanage.

"Great...no taxis, no bikes, and no way am I taking the subway at this time of day. What am I going to do now?" She muttered, scanning the streets for something that would give her a ride. The nearest shopping market was two blocks away and there was no way she was taking her kids to the bodega. At this point, she had no choice but to take out her cell phone and call the one friend she knew had a car she could borrow.

"Hey Grace, are you home? I have a favor to ask."

* * *

"You need to borrow my car? Sure thing Holles! I just got it fixed so it should be up and running. Just come by and pick it up. I'm not planning on going anywhere today."

 _"Really? Thanks Gracie, you are a lifesaver!"_

As the fashion forward friend of Holly, Grace Lancaster was her buddy's total opposite. She had sharp green eyes and tanned skin. Her brown chest-length hair was worn in low pigtails held by hair. Her straight cut bangs were slightly curved and cover her forehead with a slightly longer lock on each side. On her head was a light purple headband with a bow, paired with star earrings. Today she wore a yellow ruffled off-shoulder top with a trim of pale yellow ruffles and fabric knotted on each shoulder, light blue striped shorts with two buttons, and a pair of beige and dull brown peek-toe shoes.

Grace lived on the east side of the city and worked in the model industry. She and Holly practically grew up together, so whenever the other needed help, they would assist. Their friendship was based on trust and mutual bonding. Grace had offered to find better jobs for Holly, but her friend was stubborn.

"Talk to you later Holles, I've got to attend to some guest. _Ciao~!"_ Grace hung up the phone with a smile on her face before turning around to glare at whoever had interrupted her. "Alright children, which one of you decided to be funny and shatter my prized vase?"

Standing behind her were three little animals that were quite young in age. The first one had a body that was long and very bony, appearing similar to a skeletal 'werewolf' that has slightly darker fur with more of a silver tone, a longer snout with larger teeth, and hands that looked like they were made entirely out of bone.

The second one was a fish with yellow eyes, thin stick-like arms with webs between its fingers and a large dorsal fin with a chunk missing from the front. Its stomach area is white and it had a mouth full of sharp teeth, especially two large ones sticking out of it. The creature also had a modified a pair of silver high powered legs, as well as an orange breathing rig.

The last one was a humanoid tiger with a cut off tail and a scar running down the left side of its face. It was wearing a simple t-shirt that Grace had provided it and pants. Due to her influence, his fur looked fluffier and trimmed, his whiskers polished, and his nails cut. His eyes were narrowed at the wolf, who growled at him.

Grace only sighed to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Why did she have to have a good heart and bring these adorable animals in? Sure she found them unconscious and bloodied near her house, but she took pity on them. They looked like lost children with weapons of mass destruction on them. Curse her good nature!

"Doesn't matter, I just need you guys to get ready to conceal yourselves. I have a friend coming over soon and she will freak out if she sees you. Fishy, you can head to the bathroom to refill your water tank. Wolfy, go and hide in my closet. As for you Tiger..." She picked up the small cub and nuzzled her face against his. "I need you to just sit on my bed and look like a stuffed animal. Can you do that for me?"

TigerClaw nodded, purring slightly at the close interaction between him and Grace. She truly did spoil him the most, making Fishface and Rahzar a bit jealous.

Grace awwed at him, setting him down. "Alright kids, go and hide! Holly will be here soon!"

* * *

 **Fishface, Rahzar, and TigerClaw have been babified! At least Holly's friend Grace is taking care of them. What will happen next and how did she find them? Find out next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

***I had people asking me about Grace and how she found the mutant trio! So maybe this will cover it!***

* * *

"Grace, you are a life-saver! I can't thank you enough."

"No problem Holles! Just know you are always welcomed to stay if you want."

East Side district of New York were for those who were stars and rich enough to own property in the city that never sleeps. Models, Broadway Stars, and even rich tycoons swarmed the area with their high quality watches, cars, and penthouses. You had to know someone or be someone to live in the central system. So of course some people had their noses turned up at the sight of a yellow haired woman with a couple of children running towards the penthouse building of the models of Vogue magazine. The turtles and their sisters were in awe at the fancy buildings that made up the area. They were more impressed at the woman that was waiting for them at the door. Grace's face lit up as her friend walked towards her, which was completely replaced with shock.

"Holles, what are those cuties on your body?" She asked her with a curious tone. Grace leaned closer, bopping Mikey on the nose. "How cute!"

Holly was trying to find some sort of excuse before grinning quickly. "I'm helping out at the local kids club. Yup! They wanted me to help these poor children get a day on the town."

Grace nodded, shaking her head. "Sounds like something you would do. You are such a saint among women. If a homeless person were to ask you for food, you would give them a whole casserole!"

Holly looked down, blushing slightly. "Geez Grace, can you not right now? I have a whole laundry list of shopping to do today so thank you again for letting me borrow your car."

"It's not a problem at all! Just as long as you fill it with gas on the way back home, I will be totes happy." Grace winked at her. "Try not to wear out the engine."

"I'll do my best, I got to get going before my "guest" get restless. Catch you later for our usual tea and cake?"

"Of course!"

The blonde haired girl waved as she let herself out. Grace sighed happily, knowing full and well how her friend could be so scatterbrained when she woke up late. It was a good thing that they both had their driver's license or else she would've said no.

The second that Holly left, Fishface came waddling out of the bathroom, his tank pack refilled for the day. He smiled at her as he pulled one of the chairs from the table and sat down for breakfast. Rahzar followed from the bathroom as well, his fur still wet from his turn in the shower. He growled at Fishface, who glared back at him, and took his seat across from him. Finally, Tiger Claw walked out with a towel on his head, going over to Grace with the cutest little eyes.

"Aww honey, are you okay? Do you need me to dry your fur off?" Grace asked sweetly, fluffing up the rest of him up. "Wanna help me finish up breakfast? My butler still has the week off so we might as well try out these new recipes before he comes back." She leaned over to whisper in his ears. "Between you and me, before you guys came into my life, I just ate donuts! This is the first time I'm actually making something for someone else!"

Tiger Claw raised an eyebrow at this. Can she be trusted to take care of them? Then again, if it weren't for her, they would still be wandering around the streets.

* * *

 _"The turtles are falling right into our trap." Tiger Claw said as he got into position with some Foot Soldiers behind him. "Once they enter the building, they will be eliminated for sure."_

 _"What kind of scheme are you planning cat?" Rahzar growled, him and Fishface walking towards him, both curious at what the former was doing._

 _"I've fooled the turtles into following some Kraang bots into a lair of mutagen to destroy them once and for all. And like the fools they were, they went right into the trap." He explained to the two, who nodded at this._

 _"So it seems...but how can be sure that this plan works?" Fishface asked, knowing how Tiger Claw acted when he failed._

 _Tiger Claw shook his head as he jumped towards the building, the two following close behind. He landed at the door, ready to push it open when a bright green light erupted from inside. The trio backed away in shock as the light enveloped them, changing their anatomy and wiping their minds pure and clean._

* * *

 _"But Marco, I can't stay here all alone! I need you here!"_

 _"I'm sorry milady, but I earned these vacation hours and I'm going to use it."_

 _Grace could almost weep as she sat in the room where her butler, Marco, was packing a bag for his European trip. The rich girl relied on her butler a lot for cooking, cleaning, and driving her around so this trip meant she was going to be in her large penthouse all alone. Sure she had Holly on speed dial, but her friend was busy and they would meet up on Friday for their get together. Marco gave his client a look before slamming his bag down on the ground next to his luggage._

 _"All I'm saying is that you do so much for me that I'm practically useless on my own. Please stay and help me?" Grace pouted, wanting him not to leave her._

 _Marco only patted her head, smiling. "Miss Grace, when your father sent you to New York, I promised him that I would look after you and make sure you get your education. While I did a great job at doing both, I've failed to teach you self-reliance and the importance of hard-work. Now I'm going to be gone for a week, you can handle yourself till then."_

 _Grace gave him one last pleading look before sighing. "Okay Marco, I'll make sure to make you proud. When you come back, I'll be a different lady unlike you've never seen before!"_

 _Marco nodded, opening the door as she waved him off. The second he was gone, Grace put on her coat and decided to go take a walk. The lights of the city shone brighter than the sun, but this was where all the upperclass cats hung out. She pulled the coat tighter towards her as the wind bit her face. Shivering, she turned the corner to see something glowing in the alleyway.  
_

 _"Woah, this is freaky! I'm going to go to check it out." She said aloud, giggling at the way she spoke. If her parents could see her now, they would be shaking their heads._

 _The glowing stopped as she approached an abandoned cardboard box in the middle of the alley. Peering inside, she gasped, then smiled lightly as she picked up what was inside._

* * *

Grace mumbled to herself as she read the Pinterest recipe aloud for TigerClaw to hear. These were supposed to be vegan friendly, organic, and fat-free waffles, but they ended up making something akin to mutant pancakes. She started tearing up at the mess she had made and cursed to herself because she knew this would be a hassle to clean up.

"Well...they don't look that bad." She told the tiger club, wiping flour off her head. "That could've been worse, at least I didn't burn the kitchen down this time."

TigerClaw gave her a sympathetic look before taking the butter and maple syrup to the table. Rahzar and Fishface gave him a confused look as he tilted his head towards the nervous form of Grace. The woman placed the plate of mutant pancakes on the table and turned away shyly. She didn't want to see their grossed out reactions.

The trio looked over the food before Fishface swallowed his pride and took one off the stack. Hesitantly, he brought the fork up to his mouth and took a bite. An explosion of flavors danced on his tongue as actual tears sprung from his eyes. He didn't have the best childhood, so the homemade food made with actual love and tenderness surprised him. He dug into his pancake, enjoying every bite of it. TigerClaw followed too, admittedly impressed by how delicious they came out. Finally, and after his stomach rumbled enough, Rahzar took a bite if his pancake. This caused him to scarf down his whole plate and went to reach for another.

Grace turned back around to see the boys enjoying her cooking and tears sprung on her face. The first recipe she ever made and she was glad to share it with someone else.


End file.
